


Anything For Tradition

by SexuallyMonsterous (Alli_Bialystock)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas traditions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alli_Bialystock/pseuds/SexuallyMonsterous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel discuss their personal Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterDwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/gifts).



> This is my first SPN fic I've written, so I hope it's good! Happy Holidays, all, (especially you, GlitterDwarf)!

Cas looked up at the tree, frowning. “How does this relate to the birth of the son of God again?”

Dean sighed. “I don’t know, Cas. Just like the last thirty damn times you asked. But it’s a tradition, so we’re going to have a Christmas tree.”

“But it’s not really a Christmas tree,” Cas argued. “It’s a solstice tree. It was derived from a pagan tradition.”

“So?”

“So calling it a Christmas tree is a bit of a misnomer,” Cas said with a shrug. “The son of God was born in a completely different season, and I can assure you it had nothing to do with trees.”

“Well it probably didn’t have anything to do with a fat white guy in a red suit either, but here we are.”

Cas watched, hands in his pockets, as Dean began sawing through the trunk of the skimpy pine tree that they had chosen. He tilted his head to the side. “You said that we are going to decorate it.”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

Dean let out a low groan.

“I’m sorry. Let me rephrase that. Why are the two of us adhering to this particular tradition?” 

Dean looked up at Cas for a moment. It was clear that he spent a few moments debating with himself before he went back to sawing. “My dad always told me this story about him and my mom,” he explained gruffly. “The first year they were married, they didn’t really have a lot. They barely had enough money for food, let alone a bunch of fancy presents, so they decided to skip Christmas. Dad didn’t mind, but it was Mom’s favorite day. She didn’t have, y’know, a super traditional childhood, and she really wanted family Christmases to count. She loved everything – the food, the decorations, the music, the whole shebang.

“Dad knew that, of course. So he worked overtime, double time, basically whenever he could, and he managed to scrape together just enough money for some eggnog and a Bing Crosby record. Then he went out, cut down a tree, and brought it into the house. 

“They didn’t really have a lot of decorations, especially since they weren’t even planning on celebrating, so they spent most of Christmas Eve making cheap paper-and-string ornaments and put it on the tree with a dorky thrift store angel on top. They spent the whole night together around the tree, singing Christmas carols and drinking eggnog. It was kind of my mom’s first Christmas.” Dean smiled. His eyes were soft and wet, the way they were whenever he thought about his mother. “She always said it was her favorite one, too.”

Castiel nodded. “That sounds like a very nice memory.”

“It was.” The tree tipped onto its side, its boughs bouncing and needles shedding onto the white ground. Dean stood, dusting the snow off his jeans. “Mom and Dad were always happy together at Christmas, and they loved decorating the tree together. So I guess, growing up, I always just thought of it as something you did with someone you loved.”

“Is that why you want to get a tree with me?” Cas asked quietly.

“Well, yeah.” Dean tried to look calm and uninvolved. He failed. “I love you, and you share traditions and shit with the people you love.”

“Hm. Okay. Well then.” Cas straightened up and smiled. “I have a tradition I would also like to share with you.”

“Is it actually something a human can do? For sure?”

“Yes. I suppose it’s now more symbolic than anything else, but still.” Cas took Dean’s hands in his. “On the day that Christ was born, my Father gave a gift to all of His children. Normally, angels are meant to be selfless. We are to focus on the Lord and the tasks that He gives us. But to celebrate this birth, our Father allowed us all to ask for one thing for ourselves, something we wanted him to give to us. And every year, on the anniversary of Christ’s birth, he would do the same thing and allow us one wish.”

When Cas saw that Dean was grinning, his face relaxed into a small smile as well. “So, this year, I am making my wish for you. The only gift that I want is your happiness, safety, and security. I promise to love, honor, and support you this year and every one that comes after. I will care for you in this life and the next. And I will do anything to make this wish come true.”

Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him gently, their lips ghosting over each other’s in small, chaste kisses. “I really do love you,” Dean said.

“I know. I love you too.” Cas pulled away, looking down at the tree. “We should probably get this back to the bunker.”

“Yeah, probably.” The two of them hefted the tree up easily and carried it to the Impala. “Hey, by the way, you think we could stop on the way for some eggnog?”

“Of course.” Cas blushed slightly as he got into the car, running his fingers over the back of Dean’s hand. Their eyes met. “And maybe later, you can teach me this interesting human tradition about mistletoe.” 

“Anything in the interest of tradition,” Dean smirked. He gripped Cas’s hand, gave the back a quick kiss, and then sped off the bunker, eager to show each other their new Christmas traditions.


End file.
